


Taxes Before Death

by MILKYWON



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Lee Minhyuk, Sad Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILKYWON/pseuds/MILKYWON
Summary: Hoseok isn’t strong, physically yes, mentally no. He can’t handle the papers and bills piling up, he sure as hell would give anything to make it easier.Death and Taxes- Daniel Caesar





	Taxes Before Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess.

It was work, work, and work. Hoseok watched as taxes started to pile up higher than he could reach and all he wanted was a peaceful death after everything has been paid off. But alas, Hoseok knows there’s nothing he could do, he’d still have taxes until he’s buried into his grave, tax collectors reading off a list of debts and what has or hasn’t been paid yet as they shovel manure instead of regular dirt, weeds as flowers tucked under his arms and a suit not even steamed nor ironed. What a pity.

Here lies Shin Hoseok, couldn’t handle the papercuts and the stress, he wanted it to be easier. Just as Hoseok was about to finish his personal monologue, he feels the couch dip and paper being taken from the table. He snaps out of his stupor to see Minhyuk reading the papers over and putting his own cents into everything, happily humming. Hoseok smiled to himself when he remembered he wasn’t in this alone, that an equally tired human was right there every step of the way.

Still, Hoseok would sacrifice anything for an easier life, everything almost handed to him. He’d give anything for it in return. He sighs before going back to what he was doing, Minhyuk initiating in animated talk to lighten up the mood and that they’d buy some ice-cream with the money that fell out of a poor kid’s pocket. As much as Minhyuk liked children, he liked having change.

“Okay.” Hoseok had finally said, and Minhyuk’s smile grew wider. He zipped through every letter until he was finished and stretched to relieve the tension in his muscles. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes before averting his eyes to Hoseok.

“Done?” He asked, and Hoseok nodded. Standing from the couch and putting on the closest leather jacket while they put their shoes on in silence. Hoseok took his keys and opened the door, bowing slightly and pointed at the door with his palms up.

“After you.” Hoseok said, and smiled when he got high pitched laughter in return.

When they had finally reached the small shop, they settled down with their frozen food, talking aimlessly. Hoseok watched the way Minhyuk’s lips curled, the crinkle in his eyes, the way his eyes shone so light when looking at Hoseok. Hoseok loses himself in his thoughts and wonders if he’d give Minhyuk away, give away what makes him happy, for his own life to be a easier. Everything starts to fade to black, Minhyuk’s face becoming distorted, the scene behind him gone as it’s now just him and Minhyuk, staring. Hoseok is shaking.

“Why consider it?” Minhyuk had asked, face in pain, showing he wanted to run away from these blurred lines.

“Do you really not want me Hoseokkie?” Hoseok can’t stop the cold sweat, he’s looking away, trying to block out Minhyuk as the reality starts to settle in, as the present starts to finally flood his thoughts. He didn’t want it anymore, he didn’t want any of this anymore.

“Did I do something wrong? Was it me? Was I not good enough?” The horrible noise of Minhyuk’s voice is now replaced with desperation and Hoseok finally opens his eyes to see past Minhyuk and past Hoseok standing in the rain. Minhyuk’s grasp on Hoseok’s jacket tight. Hoseok watches the way he shook off the hand.

“This is my dream Minhyuk,” Hoseok is walking away now, not bothering to look back at Minhyuk. “Someone like you isn’t going to stop this.” Hoseok can hear the way the younger yells for him, his name heavy on his tongue. Hoseok shakes his head, begging for it to stop.

He shot up from his bed, his heart racing and palms sweaty. The cooler isn’t helping the sweat that’s currently dripping from his hair, clothes sticking to his body. Hoseok is blindly searching his bed to feel the warmth of a living body, apparently his moving woke him up.

“Yeah? What is it Seok?” Hoseok bites his lip and collapses back onto the bed and wrapping Minhyuk in a tight grasp.

“I’m never leaving, I’m sorry,” Hoseok is whispering into Minhyuk’s ear. “Forgive me, I never meant it.” Minhyuk can hear the pain in the older’s voice. He buries his head in the older’s chest before smiling and whispering.

“I’ll always forgive you, we’ll stay like this,” Minhyuk giggled, he wanted to lighten up the mood. “Besides, who’ll pay these taxes with me until I die?” Hoseok laughs breathlessly. 


End file.
